


December Date Night

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Day 6 of my 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar. It's date night for Steve and Y/N and Steve is planning on making it absolutely magical.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559503
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	December Date Night

When they aren't on a mission, every second Wednesday of the month is date night for Steve and Y/N. They would take turns in planning fun things to do together. Some times they would stay in and do something at home, other times they would go out and explore the city with different fun activities. Tonight it was Steve's turn to decide what they did, and he had a few tricks up his sleeves.

It started that morning with a bright pink sticky note taped to her mug, reminding her to dress in warm and comfortable clothes for their date. Then it was the dozen red roses showing up in her office at lunch with a card saying, 'I can't wait for tonight. See you at six. Love, Steve'.

That evening, at precisely six o'clock, there was a firm knock on her door. She opened it to reveal Steve dressed in dark wash jeans, a dark blue knitted sweater, and black boots. "Hey, sweetheart, you look gorgeous, are you ready to go?" he asked with his usual charming smile as he admired his girlfriend's choice of black jeans, white sweater, red coat, black scarf, and black ankle boots.

"Hey, handsome," she grins and lands a quick peck on his cheek. "Let me just grab my stuff, then we can go." She dashes back inside to get her phone, wallet, and keys before closing the door behind them and sliding her hand into his much larger and warmer one. "So, are you not gonna tell me what we're doing tonight?" she asks as they wait for the elevator to arrive.

"Nope, you're just going to have to wait and see," he grins mischievously. He pulls her into the elevator and hits the button for the garage. Once the elevator reaches its destination he leads her over to his Camaro, which had been a birthday present from Tony a few years ago.

Before letting her climb in Steve pulled a blindfold from his pocket and slipped it over her eyes. "Is this completely necessary? You know I can still figure out where we're going with this on right?" y/n giggled as she settled into the passenger seat.

"Humor me," he whispered in her ear before kissing the side of her head and closing her door. She listened to him jogging around to the other side of the car, open the driver's side door, get in, close the door and start the car.

A little while and several catchy radio songs later the car comes to a standstill and Steve kills the engine. He quickly gets out and goes around the car to open the door for his girl. He gently guides her for the next few feet until he lets go of her hands. "You can take off the blindfold sweetheart," he whispers giddily.

She whips off the blindfold and gasps at the sight in front of her. Steve had brought her to the Rockefeller Center skating rink. "We're going ice skating?!" she asks, child-like excitement clear in her voice as she practically bounces on the balls of her feet.

"Yeah, I thought it might be a nice, festive activity for us, since you're so Christmas crazy. Plus, it gives me an excuse to hold your hand since I've never been skating," he gives her a fond, boyish smile.

"You never need an excuse to hold my hand Stevie. But don't worry, I promise I won't let you fall babe," she grins playfully as she starts dragging him towards the skating boots rental booth. Five minutes later both of them are laced into the proper sizes and y/n is slowly guiding Steve around the rink. She stops them in the center of the ice, holding onto her boyfriend's waist to help stabilize him. "Thank you so much for this babe, tonight is absolutely perfect so far," she smiles fondly at her blond supersoldier.

"You are so welcome sweetheart, as long as you are happy, then I am happy," he smiles as he rests their foreheads together. "How about, after we're done skating, we go get some hot chocolate and those soft pretzels that you like so much and go take a walk through Central Park?"

"I'd love that," she grins up at him, leaning up slightly to kiss his rosy lips. Just before their lips meet Steve loses his balance and careens backwards, falling flat on his back and taking y/n with him. It's silent between them for a moment until they both burst out in giggles, ignoring the looks from the people around them as he draws her even closer to kiss her lovingly with snowflakes drifting down gently around them.


End file.
